1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to utility caddies for transporting cleaning supplies and the like.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
A number of articles have been designed for transporting cleaning supplies, tools, and other objects. Such articles frequently include a handle to facilitate carrying the article and different compartments which may be used for holding selected items. Articles of this general type are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,600,740, 3,887,103, 3,907,105, 4,653,713 and D314,279.
Utility caddies for transporting cleaning supplies are frequently used in conjunction with a bucket. Despite this fact, there is ordinarily no relationship between the size and shape of the utility caddy with respect to the bucket. The user is accordingly required to carry the bucket and utility caddy separately, even when there is nothing in the bucket.